Never Alone Rewrite
by Animelover80
Summary: Kyoya has always been alone can Hikaru change that or will he be alone forever? Rated T because of violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own MFB**

** Never Alone**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hikaru was walking by a park. Kids were screaming and were playing around. In slides, monkey bars, and swings Hikaru was off daydreaming when she bumped into someone. Then an "ow!" was heard from the other person and her. "Hey! watch where your going next time!" a loud voice said the person Hikaru ran into looked up. "Hikaru?" Hikaru looked up and saw... "Kyoya?" Kyoya was the person she ran into Kyoya got up and and holed his hand out to help her. Hikaru looked at Kyoya " what? I'm not going to bite" Kyoya said and chuckled Hikaru took his hand and stood up.

Hikaru's POV  
Kyoya bumped into me and now he's nice?... Has he changed?...

Kyoya's POV  
'whats happening to me? I'm not usually like this! I'v got to snap out of it!"

Normal POV  
Kyoya and Hikaru looked at each other never taking each others eyes off one another then suddenly they broke apart when they heard a little kids voice. "Hey Yo-Yo! Hippity-hop!" the kid said 'Yu' they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I don't own MFB!

' '-thoughts  
" "-talking

Yu's POV  
I saw Yo-Yo and Hippity-hop just standing there so I went to go say hi...

Hikaru's POV  
I heard a little kids voice Kyoya and me looked away quickly just like I thought it was Yu with a smile on his face like always.

Kyoya's POV  
'Dang it's Yu!' I thought then i saw Hikaru turn and looked where the voice was coming from. I also looked over 'yup its Yu' I thought as I looked back at Hikaru then at Yu. 'she looks annoyed I wonder why...' I thought...

Normal POV  
Kyoya and Hikaru looked at Yu "whats up Yu?" asked Hikaru Yu looked up at Hikaru "I was playing at the park when I saw y'all and came over to say hi" Yu said. "so you are here alone!" Kyoya asked angerly while Hikaru looked worried "Yeah why?" Yu asked "Yu you are 9 years old and you are here alone!"Hikaru said concerned Yu looked confused at her Hikaru took Yu's hand and took over to the park where he was at. Kyoya was also confused but followed Hikaru anyway she sat down on the bench then spoke. "Now you can go play tell me when you want to go home ok?" Hikaru said Yu smiled now understanding what was happening then spoke "ok!" he said then went to go play.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own mfb**

I don't own MFB  
''-thoughts  
""-talking

* * *

Kyoya sat down next to Hikaru looking confused she looked at him and saw he was looking confused and smiled. "What was that about?" Kyoya asked "Yu was here alone so I had to stay with him" she answered. "Oh" he said. After of 2 hours of Yu playing and Kyoya and Hikaru talking the both of them took Yu back home they knocked on the door and a girl Yu's age had a white dress with pink flowers on the bottom with brown hair answered the door. "Hi Lulu" Hikaru greeted the girl Lulu "Hi Yu!" Lulu said happily and hugged him. Lulu had a little crush maybe more on Yu since they had met. "uh hi Lulu" Yu said "So why are you here Lulu?" Yu asked her "I'm here to visit you Yu!" she said "Then who let you in Lulu?" asked Hikaru. "Tsubasa let me in!" she said still happy Hikaru froze 'he was here!' she thought angerly "Tsubasa was here the whole time and Yu alone!" she said angerly. "yea" Yu said " then why didn't he come with you Yu!" she said amgerly "I dont know" he said " let me talk to Tsubasa now!" she said Lulu looked for Tsubasa then came out with him behind her he looked at Hikaru that looked angerly at him. "Tsubasa" Hikaru said trying to came herself down "Yea?" Tsubasa said "where you here when Yu said he wanted to go to the park?" she said "Yeah why?" he said Hikaru was about to tackle Tsubasa when someone grabbed her around the waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**I don't own MFB**

**thanks to all the reviews!**

* * *

Hikaru and Tsubasa where both shocked Hikaru stopped wiggling out to tackle Tsubasa and turned around. She then saw it was Kyoya holding her she then started to blush but looked down to cover it so they wouldn't look at her blush. Kyoya let go of Hikaru and started to talk "you shouldn't of done that Tsubasa" Kyoya said Tsubasa shook his head he was still shocked at what had happened "well we got to go bye Tsubasa, Yu, Lulu" Kyoya said. Hikaru then relized they where leaving "bye Tsubasa, Yu, and Lulu" she said then went to hug Yu. "bye Kyoya and Hikaru" both Tsubasa and Lulu said "bye Yo-Yo and Hippity-hop!" Yu said while going up to Hikaru and hugged her "thank you" Yu said to Hikaru she then smile " you're welcome Yu" she said still smiling. Hikaru then started to run over to where Kyoya was to catch up with him Kyoya then took Hikaru's hand and started to walk home.

* * *

They where silent the whole way to Hikaru's house when they got there they haven't noticed they where still holding hands intill they got there. Kyoya and Hikaru both blushed they walked toward the door and Hikaru unlocked the door then turned around "ummm... Thanks Kyoya" Hikaru said. Kyoya nodded in response then started to walk away but she called him "wait Kyoya!" she called after him "yea?" Kyoya said "um... Do you have somewhere to stay?" she asked nerviously. Kyoya shook his head "no i don't why?" he asked "well um... I was wondering if you wanted to stay..." she said looking down to hold in a blush.

* * *

**I make Hikaru motherly like... i'm not sure why but i did anyway thanks for the reviews and soooo sorry i didnt update sooner! I was busy so anyway R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

**I don't own MFB**

* * *

Kyoya was shocked at Hikaru's offer he never had anyone ask him that. He then nodded his head Hikaru siles and let him in. She lead him to the stairs and opened a door that had a teal colored room with a queen sized bed with blue sheets and pillow sheets. Beside the bed was a light stand there was a balcony on the left wall (A/N if your sitting in the bed then its on the left) there was a bathroom on the right. "Ok this is where your going to stay" Hikaru said Kyoya nodded and went inside the room. "I'm going to take a bath then I'll go make dinner ok?" Hikaru informed him "ok" he said.

* * *

**half an hour later**

Hikaru came out and made dinner for both Kyoya and her "Kyoya! Dinners ready!" she called out to him. Kyoya came down wearing black skinny jeans and a dark green shirt. Kyoya then noticed Hikaru wearing a light blue shirt and black shorts. Hikaru set the food down and looked up at him "I made lasagna I wasn't sure if you like it or not" she told him. "yeah i like it" he said Hikaru then sat down and he sat down after her. They ate in silence then after they ate and put the dishes in the sink Hikaru washed them while Kyoya just stared at her. Hikaru had a feeling that someone was staring at her so she turned around and Kyoya quickly looked away. Hikaru looked confused then turned away '_my mind is probably pulling tricks on me' _she thought when she finished cleaning and drying the dishes she put them up and turned to Kyoya "Want to watch something?" she asked him Kyoya. He looked at her and replied "ok I guess" he answered her they then went to living room and Hikaru turned on the T.V.

* * *

After they finished watching a movie they where watching Kyoya turned to Hikaru and found out that she was asleep her head on his shoulder. Kyoya smiled at her and picked her up bridal style and took her to her room. After he put her down he pulled the covers from under her and put them over her after he did that he kissed her forehead and left her and smiled.

* * *

**me: chapter 5 done! yay! anyway sorry i haven't updated in a week or something like that.**

**Kyoya and Hikaru: *blushing***

**Me: *smiling* R&R! Bye everyone see y'all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

**Me: Yay! Chapter 6!**

**Kyoya: yay **

**Hikaru: You're no excited aren't you**

**Kyoya: Nope**

**Me: one of ya'll say the diclimer **

**Kyoya: Fine Animelover80 doesn't own MFB or the characters.**

* * *

Hikaru woke up on her bed 'I thought i was on the couch?' she thought. She had thought back from yesterday 'oh yea Kyoya probably did that' she thought while blushing. She then went over to Kyoya's room and saw he was still sleeping she smiled and went over to him and shook him awake. Kyoya groaned then turned then turned over, Hikaru giggled and shook him again untill he woke up. Kyoya got frustrated and started to wake up and turned around to find Hikaru next to him. "What do you want Hikaru?" he asked her "I just came to wake you up" she said calmly Kyoya looked her '_she looks so calm usually people would be scared' _Kyoya thought. Kyoya looked over at Hikaru and pushed her in the bed with him and hugged her Hikaru was surprised she didn't know he was going to do that "Why aren't you scared like everyone else?" he asked her Hikaru looked at him confused then said " I'm not scared of you for some reasons" she said still calmed, but she was a little surprised at what he did. Hikaru turned to where Kyoya was and kissed his cheek then got out of the bed and went over to her room to get ready for breakfast. Once she got out of her PJ's and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Once she put the two plates down and made breakfast which was some pancakes and some toast with butter. Hikaru put a pancake and two toast down in the plates after she did that she felt two arms wrap around her waist. "You're scared aren't you?" said a voice she knew very well honesty she was kinda scared but she replied "maybe I was maybe I wasn't"she said then, turned around still in Kyoya's arms. He smirked and let go of Hikaru and they both want to sit down at the table where Hikaru put the food down.

* * *

That had a... Quiet breakfast after that they both went to go to the store to buy some more food. When they came back they put everything up on the fridge or cupboards. Once they where done they both went for a walk they both started to talk untill- "Hey Kyoya Hikaru!" they both heard and turned around and saw-

* * *

**Me: ok IM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'm busy with school and places and omg! **

**Hikaru: who was calling us?**

**Kyoya: yea who was it?**

**Me: not telling! so again im sorry i haven't updated! so R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**me: OMG! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I HATE SCHOOL SO MUCH DON'T BLAME ME BLAME THE STUPID SCHOOL! anyway here's chapter 7 I don't own metal fight beyblade or the characters!**

* * *

"Hyoma" they both said at the same time. "Hey guys what's up?" he asked both Kyoya and Hikaru, they both looked shocked but Hikaru said before Kyoya said anything. "We're good" Hikaru said to him Hyoma nodded his head "Hey Hikaru can I talk to you in private?" he asked her Hikaru looked at Kyoya and he nodded his head. Once Hikaru left with Hyoma he asked her "um... Hikaru would you go out with me?" he asked her. Hikaru looked at Hyoma "I'm sorry but, I like someone else" she told him Hyoma looked at her furious "watch your back Hikaru!" he said then left. Hikaru went back to Kyoya and he looked at her she looked worried, they both started to walk home but Kyoya felt Hikaru still worried and took her hand in his and started walking again back to the house.

* * *

After they got home Hikaru ran to her room Kyoya followed her and before she closed the door he went in. She side down the wall in her room and started crying Kyoya hugged her and pulled her closer to him. "Hey what did he say to you?" he asked her "H-he asked m-me out and i r-rejected h-him and he g-got mad a-and t-told me t-to watch m-my b-back" she said crying. Kyoya pushed Hikaru to him "I won't let him touch you ok?" he told her Hikaru looked up at him "R-really?" she asked him. He smiled "I promise" he told her.

* * *

After a few minutes of her crying he looked down and say Hikaru asleep in his arms he blushed a little and picked her up to put her on her bed. He put her down on her bed and sat down on her bed and looked around. Her room was the color of light blue, she had a bathroom across from her bed, a door to walk outside beside her bed, her closet on the other wall between the wall where her bed is and the bathroom. He looked back at Hikaru and smiled a little.

* * *

The next day Hikaru felt arms around her she turned around and saw Kyoya asleep. She started to blush Kyoya opened his eyes and saw Hikaru blushing he smiled and Hikaru smiled back at him. She got up and went to go change in the bathroom Kyoya went to his room and changed too. After they both changed they went downstairs to eat, after that they both went to the WBBA well Hikaru went to work and Kyoya stayed with her. Ryo looked at Kyoya and asked why he was here Hikaru went to do something so they could talk alone. "Why are you here Kyoya?" Ryo asked him Kyoya stayed silent and said everything that happened yesterday. "So that's why i'm here with her" he tolf Ryo "You're protecting her" he told him Kyoya nodded "yeah" after they talked Hikaru came in. They both looked at her she smiled at the both of them and started to get to work.

* * *

**Me: Again I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated! But, here's chapter 7 heheh... **

**Kyoya: Yeah whatever**

**Me: Shut up -_- anyway I'll update soon this week I promise bye!**


End file.
